glydn_west_marchfandomcom-20200215-history
Wayward Sentinels
Purpose: This guild was created by a group of marauders years ago. Since its inception, AETHER has continued to welcome newcomers to train them as adventurers, explorers, treasure hunters and scholars. They are famously known to have schooled many of the finest adventurers and fighters. The core belief within the guild is not one company or guild alone was sufficient to sustain the needs of the many. So by banding together they can help to regulate much of what was needed without the interference from outsiders of the organization. This allows for fair trade, questing opportunities and much more. Seeing as it consists of many splinter companies within it, they have the power and potential to influence many of the happenings within the world. Using each company’s power and reputation to pool together a source of knowledge and consistent income. They provide services for the companies such as but not limited to: Quest gathering - A consistent pool of pleas, writs, and rumors for companies to be hired for are gathered by the Curator and tasked out to the companies based on experience and estimated chance of survival/success. Merchants - Many of the companies are mercantile guilds who joined for the promise of fair trade and easy access to resources. They are used to funnel the many treasures collected or discovered by the others creating a resource for companies to unload loot within the guild. Lore - Scholars having joined spend much of their time collecting, pouring over and deciphering lore for the areas which the guild operates, and artifacts of power both hidden and discovered. Helping the companies identify and put them to use when found. Locate possible areas that they may yet to be discovered. Mapping - Explorers help to map areas within the world allowing many of the adventurers in the guild to decide where to plunder/quest/explore further. Especially when the areas are too dangerous to be fully explored by those groups alone. This is mostly a backdrop for other guilds to use as a connection. It allows for all of the above without having to have them as a part of your own Company/Chapter/Guild inexplicably. In accordance with the game as put forth. They have three main stakes in the Adventure. Map the Island for future expeditions( To be able to send more of your companies into the island armed with knowledge and quests. ) Stake an area with which to build an outpost for the AETHER on the island. (To use as a hub for acquiring quests and items) Establish trading between the Island and it’s presence on the mainland (To bring much needed supplies aboard the island in a manageable/monitorable fashion.) The only requirement for a company/guild/faction to claim allegiance to the AETHER and have their connections is to be lawful in nature. Otherwise all dealings with the AETHER will be dealt with through the Curator who will be at the hub once we have established it through the campaign on the island. To be clear I will be handling most of the IC roleplay done by the Curator, though he is not my character but an NPC. As guildmaster I will make most choices but I going to keep an open forum with the various companies and members to be sure we are progressing in a desirable way. There will be room for character progression both through the individual companies and to key positions within AETHER itself for those that prove determined and deserving. Current Companies/Guilds/Factions: Wayward Sentinels - This chapter of the AETHER is lead by Jeremiah Tack. Explorer and Treasure Hunter, he has been tasked with the burden of being the first to set foot on the newly discovered island. Mostly because the others are occupied with bigger quests but also because of his fiery determination to unravel the secrets of the new landmass. He gathered some members and has made landfall in an attempt to carry out the mandates given by his superiors.